What I Can Never Forget
by Jay Puma
Summary: In the maze of Shadow's memories lie dark shadows, jumbled and twisted together. Here are collections of these events, creepypastas that you can suggest! Please R&R! T for disturbing creepypasta-ness.
1. Big Brother

**This is my original creepypasta, as a sort of example of how these could turn out.**

* * *

I knew that the professor had made several attempts to create the Ultimate Lifeform, namely the Biolizard. He had to tell me this before I could leave the lab and explore the ARK in order to prevent me from releasing it accidently.

Well, Maria and I were walking along the halls when I stopped in front of a strange, bolted door along the wall. There was no light under the old, dull, stained door.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Maria asked as I watched the door closely, expecting something, a light maybe to show under the door.

"Maria… what's behind that door?" I wondered. If there wasn't anything behind it… why was it bolted in a way that would suggest that a wild creature was behind it? "Is this where…where the Biolizard is kept?"

She observed the door and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Grandfather said the Biolizard is in the core of the ARK."

I then noticed that this area of the halls was also duller than the others, smeared with someone's attempt to clean up some black stains. There were cracks along the wall as if it had been attacked, and thick claw marks scattered throughout the smeared places, and then the newer hallways seemed to stop the old hall section abruptly.

"Grandfather…he said this was a sealed-off section of the ARK," she said, lowering her voice. "You know, like the others. He said they were just old, maybe unstable parts of the facility. You shouldn't think about it, Shadow. They're just old parts with nothing in them."

So we kept walking on, but as I past the door, I heard heavy breathing. I could only stop for just a moment before Maria called me onward. My ears were bigger and more sensitive than hers, so she was probably unaware.

Later when we past the map, I noticed that the door was listed under "Project Fusion Lab." Hm? What was that about? Was that thing behind the door…?

I would've forgotten about that door if it wasn't part of our frequent trips through the ARK. The first couple of times it was just that heavy breathing, but then once, when I was alone, whoever was behind the door spoke to me.

_"Little brother."_ The voice was hoarse and faint, and for half a minute the halls were silent. Then the breathing started again. I covered my ears. It was nothing but an illusion, right?

_"Come play with me," _he whispered, from right behind me. _"Let's play hide-and-seek." _No one behind me—

_"I'll find you, Shadow."_

I bolted to the professor's lab, shut the door behind me and fled to the corner. I remember him hovering over me like a father, but I didn't hear him, no, all I could hear was that voice so similar to mine, so hoarse and dark, whispering.

_"Little Shadow, little brother. Play with me. Play with your big brother. Let's play hide-and-seek. Let's play… I wanna find YOU first. You hide, and I'll find you._

_ "I'll find you, Shadow."_

I don't remember calming down, but I was calm when everyone else went to bed. That was when I heard a noise, a low, metallic thud, like something-something metal being unhinged.

The humans dim the lights of the ARK so they can sleep easier, so with a flashlight I walked out into the hallway. I wanted to prove to myself that it wasn't really-there was just no way-

But there it was: the bolt on the Project Fusion Lab was lying on the floor. Whatever was in that lab, whatever happened- it was out-!

_"Little brother… where are yoooouuuu?" _No-! In a panic, I ran into the Lab, holding on to the flashlight. Inside, there was an awful stench, like iron… when I pointed the flashlight around the room, I recoiled.

It was just like the outside around the door, only the stains were red and bright, and the scratches made out letters… they were so hard to read… but then in blood, there was a message:

"I WANT TO PLAY WITH MY NEW LITTLE BROTHER."

The breathing came closer, and I squeezed into a small space leading into a bigger corridor, and I repeatedly pressed the off button. I could hear the wheezing, shaking breaths, and I checked the narrow space to see if he was in-

A glowing, red eye stared back at me, and light gleamed off of some sharp, yellow fangs in a grin. _"I see you, little brother."_

I faced forward and try to wake myself up, but his breathing just got louder, and shorter, like he was laughing-

_Like he found me._

I switched the flashlight back on, trying to find somewhere to get out- there wasn't- just statis tubes I ducked behind and I turned the flashlight off again. The breathing died down and slow thuds faded off into the hallway. Maybe… maybe he was gone…

I wouldn't move for what seemed like three minutes. The red eye seemed to appear when I closed my eyes, and then whenever I seemed to hear a creaking I'd freeze in terror.

When I turned the flashlight back on, sitting across from me was a blood red hedgehog, though his scaly limbs, scaly, long tail and black, curled claws told me otherwise… black stripes of skin, just like my red stripes, though they dripped as if they were… as if it was black blood. His eyes were black with the red, piercing, eyes. His sick yellow grin was from cheek to pale, bloody cheek.

The last thing I remember for sure was his voice, saying, _"I found you, Shadow,"_ before he lunged at me with his claws outstretched.

After this, I remember waking up where I usually slept, with the flashlight in my hand. No one was around checking to see if I was all right if they'd found me in the labs…

When I passed the hallway, there wasn't any door or smears; the whole of the hallway was new... on the map, there wasn't a "Project Fusion Lab," listed anymore...

I do remember, however, finding a note where I slept when it was time to go to bed. It was a dirty piece of paper. It was written in black, but it seemed like…blood.

"Little brother…

"Let's play again sometime…

**"FUSION."**

I had nightmares about what I believed happened between his lunge and waking up. It's hard to distinguish between memory and bad dream for me… There were times when I'd see Fusion leaning over me… making sounds like a… hungry, rabid animal. Other times, I could see him with a piece of dark colored meat… there were still others… but I still can't determine which was the truth… maybe I'll never find out.

* * *

**Hey you guys!**

**This is how this works:**

**- Comment or PM me if you have a good idea for an ARK creepypasta told from the point of view of Shadow.**

**- Tune in to see if your idea was written as a creepypasta**

**- Rinse and repeat.**

**- Please no follow-ups of other creepypastas! This ruins the initial effect of the story.**

**I hope you like these! **


	2. Duskzilla: The Disease

**Idea by Duskzilla (Guest)**

* * *

There was no one onboard who'd be able to spend time with Maria but me. I asked the professor why he brought her onboard, and he told me it was because she was sick with something, something she was born with. She had no friends on the planet, either, so Maria didn't mind coming with him.

"You see, Shadow," she told me, "nobody would play with me, because I have this awful disease. The disease just makes me very, very sick. So sick I catch other nasty diseases too."

"Like what?"

She stiffened, like she was recalling some frightful memories, but turned towards me with a smile. "Oh, like… asthma and other things. When I got things like that, my friends wouldn't play with me as often..."

Once I couldn't find Maria where we were usually sat… I was concerned and then panicked, since Maria was frail- what if she'd fallen somewhere? I calmed down, since, maybe the professor and she were talking, so I headed that way.

The professor was alone in his lab, but when he saw it was me, he gave me a faint smile. "Ah, Shadow, my son," he started, "Maria isn't feeling well today." There was more equipment on the tables than before…

"Will she be all right, professor?" I wondered.

"Oh, yes. Sorry to panic you like that." He turned back to his workspace as he went on, "I'm just trying to find a cure..." I walked over to his side and acted as his assistant for the day.

While I was grabbing equipment, chemicals and books, I noticed the odd scribbles on the margins of the professor's notes on the symptoms of the disease. Anyone else would've made them to be chicken scratch or doodles of a scientist waiting for results, but the professor had us, Maria and me, to spend time with while he waited. _"Chronic Metamorphosis?→Pigment Mutation,"_ for example, on the side of the list he'd made of the illnesses she contracted. And on a separate list of uncommon ones: _"Hemophilia?" _

What was this… "Chronic Metamorphosis?" Metamorphosis of what? Was it something with the pigment in Maria's cells? And hemophilia-Why was there a question mark after it? Then again, I'd never seen Maria get a cut, so… but then the diagnoses were written on a separate list, with arrows pointing to a date: "January 27th-31st." Did this mean… did it mean that the Chronic Metamorphosis and the Hemophilia only showed during then?

As I walked back to my room, I was trying to cheer myself up- that Maria would be better tomorrow… however…Maria wasn't there either. She was probably just… recovering from whatever made her ill yesterday.

I thought it'd be nice to visit Maria, because if she was sick, maybe the doctors on the ARK were monitoring her vitals and making her feel uncomfortable, so a friendly face like mine might cheer her up and she'd get better sooner. So I walked towards her room, but, oddly enough the door was locked. Maria always had her door unlocked, even if she was sick, so I could see her, because she liked to still talk around me, and because no matter how catchy her disease was, the professor let me see her.

Odd. Maybe, maybe the professor was examining her illness. "Maria?" I called into the room. "Maria, are you okay?" If she was in there, she didn't answer me. I don't remember saying anything wrong the last time we talked- unless... unless she'd gotten offended by my questions about her illnesses. I didn't see Maria for three more days-unless, this next memory is true.

I worried about my friend those next days… so the night before I would see Maria again, I walked down the corridors of the darken ARK. Once again, her door was locked, but I knew the ARK well enough to get into it. I'd have to go up and around to her room, using the elevators and upstairs corridors.

The rumbling the elevator made was the only sound I heard as I made my way to the second story. The professor admitted it should be called the third story, due to that walk space from elevator to elevator, but this didn't matter. Down the hall of the second story was a ventilation system with a vertical pillar supporting the upper areas of the ARK. This was skinny enough for me to slide down as I made my way towards Maria's room.

I regretted not bringing a flashlight with me as I slid down. There was no way to tell if I'd gone too far, and I didn't know if this pole ever ended. If I jumped off of it, I might fall into an abyss leading out into space. Thankfully, there were little platforms that marked which floor they led to. The second one down led to Maria's room.

I walked down the hallway and tried to picture myself on the map of the ARK and which hallway would lead me to my friend. This was when my memory wasn't as horrible as it is now, so I must've found it and went into it.

I think I walked to her bedside because I couldn't hear her breathing. She was under the covers so I had to lift them up.

I wish I hadn't.

Her skin was unnatural, a bleach white that clung to her bones; the only place she had any color was her red, bleeding hands, and her hair was that of a dead corpse, patchy, and dull. But her eyes-or lack thereof- they were the worst.

Her eye sockets were black like those big eyes of hers had caved in. There was nothing inside, nothing but a void of darkness.

At first, I thought some maniac had come in and gouged out Maria's eyes and cut her hands, so I tried putting pressure on them, but I couldn't find the wound, and the blood just keep soaking my gloves, as if they were bleeding harder. I tried shaking her awake, this much blood could kill her-

"Maria! Maria!"

Her head turned towards me with as a puppet's would. Then I felt weak, as if… as if _I _was bleeding, and then, I couldn't see—

When I woke up, big blue eyes met mine with a smile, on a canvas of light, normal skin.

"Good morning, Shadow! Are you feeling better?"

I just held on to her like a little kid hangs on to his mother. I swear, I would've cried, maybe I had, I don't remember.

The next time I visited the professor, I couldn't find any of his odd notes around the margins. In Maria's room I couldn't find any blood stains.

But Maria said she'd found me passed out on her floor that night when she went to get a drink... and that I had blood all over my hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember: if you have an idea, refer to the end of Chapter 1!**


End file.
